


The alien and the Fukuro

by Legless_Skeleton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, other characters too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_Skeleton/pseuds/Legless_Skeleton
Summary: The Fukuro has become the rarest creature in existence.And 200 years after its disappearance. Oikawa finds it again... In the slave-trading business, while he was looking for a partner, to help him search for Iwa-chan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. And so they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh.... emm..  
> this is my first work and well..  
> I love this ship okay??  
> I don't get why it isn't more popular???  
> Also I think I'm better at this kind of stuff so here they are... with magic and shit.

The Fukuro…. 

The rarest creature in existence…

The very same creature that hasn't been seen ever since the last hunt down, planed out by humans, two hundred years ago; was kneeling right before Oikawa's eyes…

*

Oikawa was very much desperate…in need of a companion.

After the sudden loss of his dear friend and brother Iwa-chan, Oikawa was left alone to fend for himself. Something that even though he always claimed of being capable of, Iwaizumi still nagged and teased him about. Turned out that he was right. Oikawa couldn't do alone.

Oh! Please make no mistake, Iwaizumi was not dead. He just up and left one day. Leaving a note saying that he found something more important to do than take care of that idiot.

But as harsh as that may had sounded, a few tests in their laboratory were enough to tell Oikawa that those couple of wrinkles on the paper were actually made from tears and not from tough handling. Proving that Iwa-chan was a hell of a lot sadder leaving Tooru than annoyed being with him.

And although learning why he left was to be his main goal, he needed someone to help him out on that journey. Finding out the why, where and how were all secondary to his loneliness.

And a slave it was!

So he turned to his dear friend (NOT) Atsumu. A slave trader, who he himself is a nine tailed fox half-bread.

Oikawa knew that his prices may not be cheap, but the quality is always top-tier; well at least… his past experience with him, their conversations and his endless sum of money seem to say so.

He only needed a comfort type with agile and nimble movements to get out of the way in a serious situation, on this trip. After, he would most likely give them back or if their relationship got good he might've let them work at his shop (his and Iwaizumi's).Their gender doesn't matter much; most demi-humans are strong despite being male or female and he wasn't looking for a partner anyway.

On his way there, he thought of all the posable outcomes that his little trip in the slavery business could have. New reputation? Weird rumors? People against slavery becoming his enemies? Him in cage for sale? 

Well the last one surly not…surly…not… 

Right?

'Well yeah! Anyway!' He thought, looking at the frond of the store.

Fox and cat type Demi-humans were up on the shop window. Trying to give their best show to their future costumers or masters. 

Thinking 'naturally' as he shook his head and took his first step into the shop; greeted by the very unpleased voice of Atsumu's brother Osamu, saying "welcome" as if he wasn't discussed by the fact that Oikawa was somehow drawn to this kind of shop. 

And for some odd reason, Oikawa felt like he needed to clear up the misunderstanding that was somehow created into Osamu's head. But well, he didn't. 

As he went closer to the counter he noticed that with every step he took, Osamu's frown seem to be getting deeper and deeper. Making him unable to come closer than 2 meters (about 6 feet) away from it. With a lump in his throat, Oikawa spoke first.

"I am here to receive a battel ready yet knowledgeable type that will help me find a lost comrade" Was what he mastered to come up with.

Osamu seemed surprised but a lot more relaxed that a second ago. He even put a genuine smile on his face before saying "Is that so?". 

Oikawa could swear that he heard a sigh of relief at the end of that sentence. 

"Yes!" Oikawa said. Straightening up. Trying his best to suppress the urge to salute as well; created by Osamu's previously intense glare. 

"Come with me then, to the back." Osamu said in a calm and reassuring voice. Making the restless Oikawa understand that he was out of the hook this time.

They went though the door in the back right side of the store. The hallway seem to go on forever; but to Oikawa's surprise, they went though the second door on the left. Which was a lot closer than he initially thought.

Thinking 'that was fast' while entering the room, Oikawa came across a suspected-to-be-present-here person, Atsumu. Being the owner of the shop he needed to greed each important person such as Oikawa individually.

You see…Oikawa was a very well known researcher. He was one to discover more than 300 new animals and insects in his very few years of work; and thus made a record as the best discoverer in the world. But that was not what made Oikawa's reputation as highly respected as it was. It was the way he treated each and every one of his new discoveries.

His way of doing things never failed to make another endangered by natural causes species to rise again. Even if no one knew about it, he found every single one of his discoveries important and worth protecting. Only did heavy research after taking in account the patient's condition and intelligence; something that led to the people loving and supporting him with all their hearts.

He on the other hand, didn't care about their thoughts as much, since the only acknowledgment he wanted to receive was Iwa-chan's.

Anyway, back to the main topic.

Atsumu was surprisingly happy to see him. 'Relived' was what his eyes were saying. Building Oikawa's curiosity even more after that happy smile earlier. What was going on that his presence was such a relive? (well after his confession of no ill intentions of course)

Oikawa heard the door close behind him and now he was alone with Atsumu.

There were a lot of papers on the desk and it looked like the closet behind Atsumu was a total mess too. Papers could be seen hanging out of the selves and drawers, pens all over the desk with extra ink bottles being visible in every corner of the room; the books out of their selves, all scattered and stacked upon one another. 

Utter chaos.

But that wasn't what bothered Oikawa….

He was too preoccupied with finding out why him being there seemed to bring joy to the twins?... Surly they did not plan to actually capture and sale him right? 

"Sooo…" 

Atsumu spook first. Getting closer to Oikawa and making him realize that there was a good 30cm height deference between them. Demi-humans were tall alright… 

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm going on a trip and I need a companion" Oikawa stated. Firm and stern. "I'm mostly going to need them for the safety of numbers. I'm fully capable of fighting but it's always better to have more hands and eyes than needed. For simple safety reasons and reassurance."

Atsumu looked like he wanted to say something else but continued on their current conversation.

"So I'm assuming a demi-human or a fairy?"

"That'd be great." Oikawa said smiling slightly. "But since I'm new to this…mind sowing me around?" After all that doubt, his researcher side betrayed him and his curiosity for how the system with the slaves works took over.

Atsumu's smile widened. Like some kind of pieces were falling right into place.

"I thought you'd never ask."

'OIKAWA YOU CARELESS IDIOT' he mentally facepalmed himself.

While they were exiting the room Oikawa could feel that Atsumu had a very specific thing in mind. Like he knew exactly what he needed or something. 

They then continued down the hallway. Atsumu guiding the one and only way ahead, while Oikawa was patiently (and eagerly) following for behind him. Then before stopping in front of a door on the left side of the hallway, Atsumu took in a deep breath, bracing himself for what Oikawa supposed of being a self calming act for getting ready to present one's products as supreme as possible.

Entering the room or better yet hall; it was a big room all right; Oikawa came across dozens and dozens of high-ranking slaves. All of them had a collar tying them to the ground and some had handcuffs even; but those were the warrior type that Oikawa mention of not having any interest in. (they had about 1 to 1.5 meter to move around with)

"um.. Uh." Atsumu looked back to find what was bothering his precious client. It was the tiger type at the entrance; she had her tail around Oikawa's neck to arouse him. Failing terribly as it was clear that he just felt uncomfortable and with the piercing glare of her current owner, she slowly backed off. Leaving them to continue down the hall.

"Um…" Oikawa exclaimed.

"I'm apologies for her behavior. I'll make sure she does not do anything of the sort again." Atsumu interrupted.

"No no no…"Oikawa looked up at Atsumu with a kind and worried look that Atsumu didn't get to see since he was facing forward "I was gonna ask of you not to punish her, she was just doing her part".

Atsumu didn't answer.

Going to the back left side of the room Atsumu was staring at the wall with a pained and sad face. Closing his eyes and then facing Oikawa with the most truthful look Oikawa has ever seen in a fox's eyes.

"I'm going to give you the best thing you could have ever hoped for in you're entire life as a researcher."

Oikawa was very confused by that statement but replied with a solid nod.

Atsumu then extended his hand towards the wall, expanding all of his 5 fingers and then murmuring what Oikawa came to make out as Greek…maybe..?

"Άνοιξε πριν μας βρει η Αρτέμιδα και μετά δεν έχει γυρισμό".

The wall split in 2 and made a way for another room where after entering Oikawa could spot all of the elite rank monster types. Earth and fire dragon eggs, baby fire and water griffons, fully grown heavenly blizzard eagles, wind and thunder wyverns, blue sandstorm scorpions, rock unicorns, man eating hell horses, color tigers as well as a single majestic fire Chita.

Oikawa couldn't take his eyes off them, they were incredibly rare to find and even rarer to be found captive. It was Oikawa's first and probably last chance to ever touch or see them. Dragon and griffons were easier to see or touch because of his connections; but everything else was extremely unlikely to be seen by his eyes ever again. 

There was an even bigger door at the end of the hall though. Just how much more would his curiosity be build today?

Well lucky for him Atsumu was guiding them right to it. Wait…

"Are you sure I can afford what you're gonna sow me?" 

Oikawa's question came and crash like a meteor in Atsumu's mind. He didn’t even thought of that when he was planning on sailing his find to the most trusted person he knew for this kind of thing.

But he kept his composure (on the outside) "We'll see".

Oikawa was straight up exited. His eyes sparkled like someone purred fairy dust on them; and Atsumu didn't miss that. He was kinda relived by it.

'again' Oikawa thought.

Atsumu pushed the door open.

And then Oikawa saw it.

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


	2. Yours 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the sort chapter and I promise to do better next time
> 
> but that might take a little longer since school starts for me tomorrow 
> 
> Hope you understand T0T

Oikawa was at the very verge of passing out. 

Quite literally.

He could -for the love of his very beloved mother- not believe what he was seeing.

The creature he was facing was undoubtedly the one and only Fukuro.

The fact that Oikawa was even in this situation; meeting the rarest creature in existence and most possibly being allowed to touch it; was unbelievable by itself.

Atsumu was looking at it as well, with more of a sad look in his eyes than Oikawa's impressed and remarkably astonished gaze. He was in such a daze; the only thought that could reach as far enough as to be heard lightly inside his head were…

'amazing… mesmerizing… breathtaking… unreal… once in a lifetime… ' 

"Unique."

Oops… one escaped.

But sadly… the first movement the creature made was… a tilt of the head upwards… and a discussed look… as if looking at Oikawa reminded the -what looked like a him- of garbage, mud, a stain on a pure white quilt or a piece of trash.

Really reminded Oikawa of Iwa-chan's look but Iwaizumi didn't genuinely mean his word when he said Shitty-kawa or Trashy-kawa. 

It's brownish/orange wings were tied up, Oikawa came to notice. With though, black lather that was tying both the bases; the primaries of both wings together, as well as the second to last and last joint of both his wings so that he was unable of opening them. He was grounded. Even his hands were tied behind his back underneath his wings.

Atsumu spook. "He is capable of speech for your information".

Oikawa flinched at the sudden break of the silence. But quickly toke in the words and responded.

"Is that so…"

'…hmm?'

"WHAT??!!!?!!?!!" It toke a bit more to sink in actually.

"Well duh you dumb idiot" And so it-…he spoke.

"Did you really think that such a human looking ^creature^ such as myself would be unable to speak?? Really?" He said with an annoyed face; as his orange hear bounced about at the smallest of movements of his head.

"No that's no-"

"Oh please of course you did, come on don't lie now" The Fukuro cut him off.

"No listen-" Oikawa tried to speak again only to be cut off again; by Atsumu this time.

"This is hard to watch. Listen Oikawa"

Oikawa turned to face Atsumu for the first time in a few minutes now.

"Yes?"

"He is what I recommend that you get out of here with."

"YOU- You think I can AFFOURD to buy such a rare creature such as him????? For YOUR freaking information my riches are can afford only ONE of his secondary feathers at best!!!"

"For free…" Atsumu said under his breath.

"What?? Speak louder!" Oikawa barked.

"….I said-"

"You really think I'm that cheap?" The creature in question interrupted.

"Wha-" Oikawa tried.

"Oh shut up you!" He continued.

"Are you really gonna give me to this guy just like that??" He looked so… 

"I'm- I'M NOT A BEAST OR TOY YOU CAN PLAY WITH AND SALE AROUND AS YOU PLEASE!!!" 

"Hinata I-" Atsumu tried talking…

"YOU WHAT SIR?? YOU WHAT???" Tears started appearing in his eyes… 

"JUST BECAUSE YOU FOUND ME INJURED A WEEK AGO DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BRING ME HERE, HEAL ME AND THEN USE ME AS AN ITEM FOR YOUR STORE!!!!" Tears were strongly coming out of their glands not-stop as he pulled on his restrains slightly choking himself with the collar that Oikawa came to realize was there too; and continued on rampaging and barking about…

He was panting and crying uncontrollably; choking on most of his sobs and rubbing his head down against the hay that was placed on the ground all over the room.

Oikawa was confused but did understand the situation the sort man was in, and could sympathize to a certain extent. Then he looked beside him to find a pained looking Atsumu, staring at the ground beneath his feet, biting his lower lip as he toke a glace at the wailing winged creature.

Then once again. He extended his left hand, his fingers finding it difficult to open because of his mixed feelings about the situation; and muttered again.

Oikawa was able to get it this time. 

"Από εδώ και πέρα θα υπηρετείς τούτον τον αφέντη…" 

'From now you will be serving that master… ' Oikawa translated in his head.

Then unexpectedly, Atsumu pulled out a knife no… a bushido knife… (see notes for clarification) 

'What why?! The hell is he planning' 

Oikawa did know a lot about magic but…slave magic was a whole nother matter…magic circles on bodies were not Oikawa's specialty.

So when Atsumu got closer to him with the knife up front, it was a completely new experience for Oikawa; he toke a step back.

Atsumu then made a gesture for Oikawa to pierce his finger with the knife and Oikawa immediately declined with a hard sake of the head.

Atsumu then bent his knees instead of his back to get on the same eye level as him and then repeated the motion. Oikawa thought that that was a way of saying that it will be fine or to reassure him of his safety.

And so he slightly extended his hand just enough to reach the knife; and poked his thumb on it.

After a drip of blood came out Atsumu put the knife back to it's place, grabbed Oikawa's hand tightly and dragged the both of them towards to the winged creature that was still in the state of despair; seized it’s hair and pulled it up to reveal his sobbing and horrified face.

Oikawa was heart broken by the sight. He was sympathetic before but this… This was too overwhelming, it made Oikawa feel insecure and anxious and hurt and… and!… 

And then Atsumu placed his elbow behind the creature's back so as to pull his head into a position that the frond of his neck was visible and was looking at the ceiling. Then tighten his grip on Oikawa's hand and drew a line with his blood; it started from the creature's Adam's apple, gone all around the back of it's neck passing right above the 5th cervical vertebrae and ended at the same place.

A dark; red; straight line.

And then Atsumu continued… Taking Oikawa's full attention back.

"τούτο τον αφέντη που για αντάλλαγμα της ελευθερίας σου, σου έδωσε το αίμα του και αντί για το σώμα σου, τώρα έχεις τις εντολές του".

'that master that instead of your freedom, he gave you his blood and instead of your body, now you have his orders…like that?' Oikawa's efforts to translate came out useful in the end.

"Wait wha-" Oikawa started but was forced to stop by the hand that was previously grabbing his own.'???'

Atsumu then gestured to look at the creature.

It appeared to have calmed down and was currently sleeping? With red, puffy eyes from all the crying and what sounded like a sore throat from all the shouting a couple of minutes ago.

Atsumu gently lay him on the ground, took Oikawa to the back right corner of the room and then made a gesture to stay quiet before realizing that Oikawa was half way to the afterlife with all this non-sense he has seen today.

Atsumu let out a tired sigh and shook Oikawa awake.

"Wha…whaaa…what?" Oikawa exclaimed tired and bewildered.

"You need to wake up Oikawa"

"Mmmhm…sure thing.." he answered.

And he shacked Oikawa again purring some mana into him simultaneously to wake him for good since mages really like their mana.

"Mm! I'm awake!" Tooru said widening his eyes.

"Good" Atsumu responded. "Cause you really need to be awake for this next step"

'Oh god… what now?' He though. "What is it now?"

"Now… you go wake him up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bushido knife  
> bushido=way of the warrior
> 
> Its the knife (more like a code but ok) they used to commit the honorable suicided known as seppuku  
>  a.k.a. hara-kiri=>belly-cutting
> 
> or so google says ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Yours 0.2

"….I what?" Oikawa exclaimed, utterly confused; still falling in the deep, never ending abyss of wonders, that today has gifted him with.

"What I just did was put a slave collar on him" Atsumu said to put Oikawa out of his daze and make him focus on something else, out of his train of thought, for the 4th time today.

The fox then looked at the bird "It's stronger than a simple slave crest, instead of pain it uses fear and emotionally damages the slave who gets bounded with it; if they become disobedient that is…"

'…'

'murmuring?...'

Atsumu looked down in front of him again, to find a sight he was very glad to see. 

Oikawa was visibly furious and was getting one of his highest fire type spells ready. The fire had already formed the shape of dragon growling around Oikawa's extended arm, ready to attach him.

"Why do such a thing to a child?" Oikawa questioned.

"First of all, make no mistake, _that_ is no child; He will become a fully grown adult in a few months. Second of all, physical damage more than what he already has may as well cause him to parish. And third of all… He needs to obey his master if he wants to survive for the time being. Him roaming around is not a sight you wanna see"

Oikawa's anger had yet to be fully calmed down, because of the fact that, slave crests with such or any harmful side-effects to an already restricted and striped-of-freedom individual shouldn't exist.

"Oikawa…"

"Mm?" Oikawa murmured still aiming at him.

"He is _your_ familiar now" Atsumu said grinning.

_'Mm..?'_

_'Eh?'_

_'EHHHHHHHHHH????!!!?!?!'_

"Wha- what the- b#tch WHAT??" Oikawa said blinking uncontrollably while switching his attention in-between the now smiling fox and sleeping bird.

"My- my- fa-?? Ahh?????"

"Yes the only known Fukuro is as of now your familiar"

"I- I won't ever be able to pay the full amount I-"

"No need. If it isn't you then there is me who is unable to give him freedom or someone that will either use him for whatever crazy stuff their into or embalm him like they do with animals for decoration. I want neither of them happening, so you are the best candidate for this job. I just needed to find a way and reason for you to come here but I guess I didn’t need to interfere"

"Well didn't that escalate quickly?" He said while taking big breaths to calm down himself as well as lowering his hand and putting out the fire that had started to form on his sleeve, near his wrist.

"I need you to understand the position I am in".

"Yeah yeah… I get it already so calm down" Oikawa said moving his hand up and down in a waiving motion.

"well actually _you_ need to calm down. Your pulse is about to surpass what would normally be considered a fast pace and exit your human limits"

If Oikawa had tea in his mouth he would have choked on it.

"I really don't like this side of you. Stop talking weird and go back to your old self, it creeps me out okay? We may not be friends but we're not far from it either…"

Atsumu let out an exhausted and heavy breath as if it was holding all of his resent workload that he so passionately despised. 

"Okay okay… fine. Now you calm down because this next step is indeed important, you can't afford to mess this up"

"I can't afford _anything_ I've seen today soo… It doesn't really change where I stand" Oikawa shrugged.

"Stop acting like a goddawn idiot and you'll see all the change you need. Now come on, step forward"

"Hey!"

"Ah ah ah ~ you told me to be casual so be it" He said while swinging his index finger left and right.

They then walked a couple of steps toward the center and were now atop the sleeping beauty.

"He has calmed down quite a bit hasn't he?" Oikawa spoke first.

"His stress is being transferred to you, it's the reason you reacted so quickly earlier. You usually keep yourself in check even in the toughest of situations, but his hatred against me was transferred to you the moment you yourself had negative feelings about me"

"I expected as much the moment I started casting the spell, it was too unlike me…"

"I know" He sighs. "Now. I'm gonna go to the corner that we were in before and guide you from afar" He said as he started walking back to that same corner.

"Isn't it easer to guide me from closer distance? You can't see what I'm doing properly from there"

"It's going to be fine, it's better I'm not close if he wakes up during this one. He hates me anyway. So just listen to my words and do as I say okay? _You_ are his master now, you guys must create a proper trusting relationship. It might take months or years but this is the best start I can give you" He said loud enough to be heard but soft enough not to shout.

Now that Oikawa's mind was clear he noticed that the door was closed; probably form the very start but anyway.

"What do I do?" He asked, kneeling down.

"Pet him just enough to get a small reaction; its better to start with the shoulder" 

"Em… okay…" And so Oikawa stroke the boy's shoulder and the sensation of his try skin had undoubtedly cut his attention. Taking in account he was an avian, it was only reasonable he'd have soft dry skin, but feeling it first person was something else. He wanted to take out his journal and write it down.

The younger man jolted; still sound asleep. "He reacted! What do I do?" Oikawa whispered loudly.

"Is it negative or positive?" Atsumu whispered back.

Oikawa looked at the boy's face. "He doesn’t look upset about it" He replied.

"Good! Now stop being a pushy and pet him with your palm and not just the tip of your fingers!"(whisper)

"Stop bulling me!"(most definitely a whisper)

He then proceeded to do as instructed. The reaction he got wasn't as pleasing to see as it was depressing.

The boy had tried to reach out with his tied up hands, tried to get closer to the feeling of a warm welcoming hand while crying in his sleep. It even lifted it's head from the ground and tried to squeeze Oikawa's hand with it; sandwiching it in-between his cheek and shoulder.

Oikawa wanted to hug the boy tightly to assure him of his wellbeing, his safety and the fact that he would receive no harm from Oikawa.

"He is lonely…" Oikawa didn't turn to face Atsumu during his statement.

"Then give him the comfort he needs idiot"

A vein could be seen on Tooru's forehead, making Atsumu go in the bring of laughter.

But after taking a deep breath, Oikawa slid his hand down behind his back and untied the hands, that as soon as freed, launched onto him like a couple of crab claws. The boy was trebling and whispering something in a language he didn't understand.

And as soon as the cold metal of the chain going from his collar to the ground touched Oikawa's neck and shoulder; Oikawa realized that the boy was basically sitting on his lap with his legs tightly bound together behind him, not willing to let him go. The little bird's arms going under his armpits and crossing one another behind his back, binding himself into place. Oikawa just sat there, letting the shrimp do whatever he felt most comfortable with.

But the urge to hug back was kicking his self-control away little by little.

But then again…

"Just let him have this." Atsumu broke the silence. Something that seems to startle Oikawa a lot.

"Hugging back when he is at his most vulnerable, may as well look like you using his loneliness, despair and helplessness as a way of getting to him. It's better to just leave it the way it is this time" 

Oikawa was putting in his best efforts not to pat above those beautiful soft-looking wings tha-…

Wait…

_'OMG!!! UNDERNEATH THERE ARE PURE WHITE WITH BROWN STIPES AT THE END OF THE PRIMARIES!!!'_

"He is adorable!" (I promise it's a whisper)

"lay down and let him sleep on you for a little longer while we have a little chat" Atsumu exclaimed as he headed to their direction.

"But you said-"

"I said 'during' that, not in general" Atsumu could see Oikawa's visible confusion as clear as day.

"He is in a state of comfort" Atsumu continued. "'Finally' is probably what he's thinking" on. "I don't think that I could ever separate from my brother… much less from my entire family… " and on…

"I kinda get it" Oikawa cut him off.

And then Atsumu looked at him with a surprised look that was quickly covered by a hand over his mouth and a guilty look. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine… I'm used to his harsh ways" Oikawa smiled gently as he was lightly petting the orange boy's feathers. The feathers were so soft and his touch so light that he himself couldn't feel the sensation of brushing against his fingers; he could only watch as the feathers moved lower and then back up at the passing with his fully extended fingers sliding down a couple of centimeters and then dragging his hand back up, repeating the motion.

Atsumu could clearly see the huge amount of loss that was being displayed in his eyes. "Make sure that when that shrimp wakes up, it comes across someone he can depend on and not a depressed little b#tch…" He said with a strait face making himself pffttt…. Uncontrollably.

"Oh shut the fuck up please…" 

**_END OF CHAPTER THREE_**


	4. Yours 0.3

Hours had past and it was probably past evening by now. Atsumu had even brought a chair to sit on, laughing at Oikawa who was frosted to lay on the ground. 

Atsumu and Oikawa talked for hours about how much they hated taxes and the resent politicians and their crazy ideals and other such things.

"We sound like old men when we talk about this stuff" Atsumu tiredly exclaimed.

"Don't sum me in with you. I at least actually _am_ 21 when I say it. Unlike _your_ family and her crazy way of aging dawn it!"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of grandpa but our 227 is just _your_ regular 21 okay? The fact that our growing process slows down when we become 16 doesn't mean you can betray me like this.." Atsumu put on a fake hurt face as he grabbed the clothing above his heart, shed a fake tear and whined. 

"Wha-… wait… do these guys grow like you do or like us humans?"

"Well it depends"

"On what exactly?"

"On their soulmate" Atsumu said, his smirk going all over the place.

"Their what?"

"…" Atsumu had frozen like a block of ice. He was indeed stunned. But then he lit up again as if he remembered something. 

"…what is it?" Oikawa asked, full curiosity. As he had to keep his hands busy with the feathers so that they didn’t just roam around fidgeting. 

"You actually don't know about it do you? They _did_ kill them and burn down all the books so I guess it's normal. Even for a researcher like you…" Atsumu shrugged as he let out a long, remorseful(?) sigh. And then looked at Oikawa.

"Fukuros are the only creature to ever exist and have such a thing as a soulmate. In the past biting deeply on another's skin -usually on the neck for aesthetical purposes- would bind them to an unreasonable and unending love for one another. But you see… " His gaze then dragged down to the ground in-between his feet.

"It was a curse too"

"What?" Oikawa looked at his expression for answers but it was to much of a poker face for him to crack.

"They are unable to love anyone else so… If that person dies… they are obligated to spent eternity on their own, until the very end of their lifespan."

Oikawa could spot grief in his words "Wha-".

"Mnmm" The creature of which's name Atsumu mention of being -Hinata Something Something- was rubbing it’s eyes as it sat up, now sitting Oikawa's abdomen. It then touched it's wrists and pressed his cheek on them; sowing how amazing it must have felt that they were free.

_'The floor is unusually warm… and higher?'_

He then looked in between his legs.

_'… a shirt?'_

Then his eyes followed the clothing forward, they then found a flustered face, on a head, supported by a neck, supported by two arms helping the rest half-sit up, with the elbows touching the ground and hands formed loose fists close to his ribs.

"WHA-" Making various movements with his arms, he fell back.

Atsumu had already moved about 8 meters away (26 feet?)

_'WHY WAS I ABOVE HIM?? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???'_ He was kinda flustered but it didn't matter.

"YOU!!" The so said Hinata shouted at Atsumu while he was half way to stand up.

"What happened to me?" He said with a deep frown that darkened the shadows beneath his eyes.

"Don't look at me dear, look at him" Atsumu said as he was pointing at Oikawa.

And Oikawa tried to shout at him but the winged person turned to look at him before he was able to react. He…didn't look as mad though?

"So… explain to me. What happened to my body?"

"It is under a spell, preventing you from defying me." Oikawa spoke awkwardly.

"So I'm your slave now?" He said, his eyes looking down.

"I don’t like phrasing it that way but yes. You are my familiar" Oikawa said closing his eyes and facing away.

"Well… ain't I in a spot?" He said smiling slightly.

"*gasps*" Oikawa then quickly covered his mouth.

_'This means he will follow anything I tell him?? I know that I'm not that kind of person but knowing I have full control of another's body makes me feel weirdly superiors …'_ (0.2 sec)

_'Wait'_ (0.07 sec)

_'You_ don't _have control over his body idiot; it's just that he will suffer if he doesn't listen to what you say!!_ '(0.11)

_'.........'_ (2,0)

_'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU CREEP??!!!?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!'_ (0.09 sec) . He then mentally and physically face palmed himself.

Atsumu was the first to brake the silence.(again)

"Everything has seemed to have gone smoothly; you guys all right?" He said taking a few steps closer but stopping at a safety distance.

Both Oikawa and Hinata looked at him with murder in their eyes; and he then proceeded to bring his open palms up to his chest in a defensive position.

Then Oikawa brought his hand up and grabbed his head as if it was in pain.

"ugh!" They both payed their attention to him. So he continued.

"Em. Hinata please could you calm down? Ugh!"

"What why me?"

"Oikawa I'm sorry to do this to you… but this is… the last state of the bound. That I promise you." Atsumu exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said. "slave crest don't do such a thing; the only one who suffers…is the slave." Oikawa was on his knees. "right?"

Atsumu moved closer to Hinata, gesturing his sincere and utter surrender, to show that he means no harm and get the boy to calm down. 

"What I put on you was not a slave crest but… a slave collar."

"You think I know what that means?"

"Well thankfully you don't" Hinata got a little confused with that reply.

"What I mean is that…it's something you don't wanna know from experience"

"Then I guess my answer will be different in a couple of months" Hinata said looking down at Oikawa having the worst day of his life. "Why is he like this?"

"Although the design on both the slave crest and collar may deceive; They are made for what the other one looks like"

"…What?" Hinata was at the very edge of sanity. His brain was about to give out. Due to today's extra dose of confusion. 

"let me explain, as you are new to this kind of stuff" Atsumu looked at Oikawa's miserable state. 'yeesh'. "Most slaves are bounded with the typical chest crest. It was originally made for misbehaving children but… well it got to the point where they were using it on criminals and others from said category. It only hurts it's host if they did not obey the person that holds the blood they were created with…"

"But…"

"Go on" Hinata said.

"Because it is placed in the middle of the chest, were most mana cores are placed; It is assumed to hurt an individual mentally. While on the other hand when someone sees a collar the first thing they think is 'masochist' right?"

"I see your point but… what does that mean for me?"

"It means that since the collar effect you emotions and your emotional state only; you have a say in the matter as your mentality is at stake"

"Wh- I DO??"

"Usually yes but…I really need you to do this and I'm sorry to break it to you, but no you don't have a choice today"

"I suspected as much but how are you going to make me cooperat-"

"AHHHHH!!! AGHHHHHAAAHAA COUGH COUGH COUGHAK PTUU*spits*"Oikawa crawls to Atsumu and grabs the lower part of his Kimono, gets his head higher to look at Atsumu and…

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MEEE???" Oikawa then rolled over to his back and his upper body started to act. It was constantly being bounced off the ground and held high by his limbs. He looked like he was having a demon be exorcised out of him. And continued on screaming.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Hinata asked as he took a step back and another to his left, to get behind Atsumu.

"He…" Atsumu gulped.

"He is experiencing every sort of pain you've ever felt in you entire life" 

**_END OF CHAPTER FOUR_**


	5. You are Out

_'He is?... But why? Why is this guy -apparently my new master- going through such a thing?'_

"Why _is_ he going though it?"

Atsumu looked at Hinata and then closed his eyes as he faced the ceiling. "Every slave bound takes something from both individuals that connect with it. It's just that most of them only ask for blood from the dominator"

Then he brought his head down to find Oikawa in immense pain. "This one just wants the dominator to have a lesson about life before dominating anyone. Also…"

"What?" He asked as he too was looking at Oikawa with worried eyes.

"It's been about 5 minutes since he got the first headache so I'm guessing… we have about 6 minutes before he dies?"

"HE'LL WHAT??" Hinata said turning his body towards Atsumu's direction to properly face him. "HO-HOW DO WE SAVE HIM?? IT'S NOT FATAL RIGHT???!!" He kneeled in front of the demonic-looking Oikawa as he looked like he had lost his voice; he was begging with his eyes for something, anything to happen.

Atsumu the kneeled with him "Well it is, but _you_ can do something about it… you must know what it is by now right?" Atsumu looked over at Hinata who looked extremely skeptical at the moment.

Hinata then looked at Atsumu with a determined look "You were going to do this anyway, so what does having my permission change?".

"A lot actually…now could you please help? He might die for real If we leave him any longer" Atsumu said as he saw foam coming out of Oikawa's mouth.

"Okay! What do I do?"

"Here" Atsumu said as he handed him the bushido knife "Make a cut on your hand and let the blood flow out. When I tell you to, slowly start creating a line on the wrist of his left hand, circling his hand. You understand?!"

"Yeah I got it!" Hinata snatched the knife out of Atsumu's grasp, hopped over Oikawa to get on his left side and slashed his right index finger; letting blood come out and some of it even dropped to the floor.

"Now!" Atsumu shouted.

"Got it!!" Hinata put his hand below Oikawa's and brought it up from the inside to better make the straight line.

Atsumu started casting:

"Τώρα που ο κυρίαρχος έμαθε το τι είναι η ζωή, τώρα που ο υποταγμένος του έδωσε το αίμα του και την ελευθερία να τον διατάζει, τώρα και μόνο τώρα θα δημιουργηθεί… ένας αχώριστος δεσμός που μόνο και _μόνο…_ από τους δύο τους μπορεί να σπάσει!"

Ηinata had finished about half a second earlier than the fox had but that was okay Atsumu gestured, kinda exhausted from the spell. Hinata then looked at the line he had made. _'A little wavy, red line'_ He though.

"His complexion looks a lot better now eyy?" Atsumu mentioned as he panted slightly.

Hinata's attention was then driven to Oikawa's face. Leaning in to get a closer look he realized…

"The restrains are quite tight, could you loosen them?"

"No" Atsumu answered with a straight face. "I am not your master any longer, I have no say in the matter"

"But the leather is yours not his, right?"

"Not any more, you know, no one sales an eagle without it’s blinder"

"Ohh is _that_ what those are? They were made to decrease my extend of power? Hmm…"

"I'd advise you not to do what you are thinking of, as I am fully capable of seizing you easily…"

"That I'm sure of, in the state that I'm in, I can’t really do much except annoy you."

"…"

.

*

.

_'What… is happening?'_

Oikawa sat up. His head felt woozy because of the sudden change of blood pressure in his brain; he looked down to his legs until he got over the dizziness and looked up again. He could see that Hinata was back on his spot but with less… ability to move? He was pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back, underneath his brownly-orange wings and his feet were in restrains too. _'???'_

He looked a litter closer to himself next. About a meter away he spotted the unpleased face of Atsumu, it had… a couple of scratches on it. _'Well ain't that a sight? He is pouting too, aww isn't he cute?'_. Oikawa then made a successful attempt of standing up and with some help from Atsumu, got to Hinata's left side and sat there. Getting a closer look, Hinata's mouth was closed off too, by a piece of black clothing that seemed to have belonged to Atsumu's inner shirt. 

"Mind of I help him out a little?" Oikawa asked Atsumu that was standing above him. After exchanging a couple of angry glares with Hinata he agreed and went back to his sit.

As Oikawa was slowly releasing Hinata from His restrains touching his body more that before and looking at his back better. Both his wings and back had scars, bent and cut feathers on them; and he really wanted to ask what had happened but this wasn't the right time.

Hinata spited the clothing as soon as he had the chance. And with his hands and legs free again he stood up, turned around to face Oikawa, extended his hand and said.

"Hinata Shouyou"

"Eh? Eh.. Oikawa Tooru?" Oikawa extended his own arm awkwardly and they shook hands.

"Is there a specific way you would like me to address you by?" Hinata asked calmly and politely.

"No not really…but I would love it if you just talked normally?!" He said in a happy tone.

"Emm… Okay…" He replied quietly.

"How come you're so nice to him and so mean to me?" Atsumu asked as if there was nothing wrong with enslaving someone.

"…"

"…"

They both stared at the questioning Atsumu.

"…why am I getting blank stares?"

"You are a slave trader, so you wouldn't truly feel the same we do, when seeing a slave." Oikawa spoke.

"Yeah yeah!" Hinata said from behind him. (you can recall the-SOODA SOOODA!!!- if you want)

"Youuu… LITTLE RASCAL!!!!!"

Oikawa got in front of Hinata unconsciously blocking the storming Atsumu's path. Making Atsumu stop dead on his tracks and start laughing his lungs out. While Hinata had a puffed face, beet red from embarrassment.

"What is the problem?" Oikawa asked worriedly, tapping Hinata's shoulder. Before the cracking Atsumu replied in the winged boy's stead.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW POWERFUL THAT BOY IS WITH HIS WINGS DO YOU??? AND YOU TRIED TO PROTECT HIMM??? AAAHAHHAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!! " Atsumu was rolling on the floor by this point. Laughing so uncontrollably, that his stomach had already started feeling the kickback of muscle strain.

"I'm sorry I did it unconsciously!! I didn’t mean that you are weak or anything of the sort by it I swear!!!!!!" Oikawa said. His face drowning in embarrassment as he heard the fox's laughs get louder and louder.

"OHH!! Stop it Atsumu!" Hinata exclaimed as he was calming himself, inside his head.

"H-he's right Atsumu, stop it!! You are making it worse!!!!" Oikawa supported. But then he looked at the orange-haired boy in front of him and he himself started to crack up, followed by the boy itself.

.

*

.

"Soo… when are you gonna leave?" Atsumu asked.

"Emm, Ι was planning on going back home get my stuff and going off to the trip… but I guess…" Tooru then looked at Hinata. "We'll rest for today huh?" He smiled gently.

"Yeah lets do that" Hinata smiled back.

Oikawa flinched, but it wasn't about Hinata's reply. "Atsumu?" He said.

"Yeah?" Atsumu seemed a little nervous.

""Do you have any new on Iwaizumi?" He asked with a worried look on his face, waiting patiently for Atsumu's respond. Atsumu looked at him with a sad expression.

"Oikawa…" He said in a low voice that made Oikawa anxious. "Iwaizumi is out on a mission"

_'What? No way that's it'_ "What do you mean? Will he be back? What kind of mission? Why didn’t he take me with him? WH-"

"I don't know!" Atsumu said loudly, making Oikawa lower his tone. "All I know is that he was headed to Nekoma Okay?!". _'Iwaizumi… I'm sorry but… you don't have to worry, he'd learn about it eventual… sooner or later didn't matter'_. Atsumu was skilled with keeping hid expression in check, except when it is about Hinata; even he himself didn't know why. Maybe his species? Some kind of effect from physical contact? He only knew the things they knew back in the day, meaning he only knew what was common knowledge about the winged humans back then. Knowing anything about them now and you're a bookworm or some kind of great mage.

Oikawa was looking at the ground "Why Nekoma? A mission in Nekoma or _from_ Nekoma?". He then looked at Atsumu and said "Thank you Atsumu…this is indeed a start"

"It's nothing Oikawa. I myself wanted to know so I'm just passing this to you like gossip"

"Then I guess it's adios for the time being Atsumu?" Hinata interrupted.

"Aww is the little kid trying to get along with adults?" Atsumu said playfully.

A confused Oikawa tried his best. "But didn't you say he'd become an adult in a few months?"

A stunned Atsumu also tried his best. "Oikawa no…"

A laughing Hinata didn't even care. "AAHAHAHAA!! GET ROASTED ATSUMU!!!"

"I-" Atsumu was too speechless for this.

"Emm… I think it's best if we go home now" Oikawa said as he was gesturing a shooing motion as a signal for Hinata to start exiting the room. Then realizing he was still tied down by the collar and gestured for Atsumu to put it off; he got close and touched the collar with his index finger and mumbled something. Oikawa was sure it was something in-between unleash or free? A mix?. Atsumu then looked down at them both. 

"Ahh… I think… it would be for the best if I guide you out" Atsumu offered, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't really remember anything except this room, I was blindfolded" Hinata glared at him.

"Well I was too taken aback by everything else that I didn't really pay attention where I was going….I'd really appreciate it if you show us out" Oikawa said, thanking Atsumu with a bow.

"No problem" Atsumu said and then looked at Hinata.

"Hmf!" Hinata puffed up.

*

And there he was, with his wings being covered by the big robe he was given, he stood there, a mere millimeter out of the store… but he was out. He didn't feel the tightness of the leather collar, the chain's heaviness or the smell of the other slaves or whatever. Not completely free, yes… but not in the same place as before. He could tell that his new master -that Oikawa guy- was a little different that the others… what _was_ his deal?

_'This is going to be a blast!'_

**_END OF CHAPTER FIVE_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to translate the foreign languages that I will be putting in the notes or leave them a mystery?
> 
> Plz tell me


	6. The suckles are off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on any text that is in any language other than English, will be translated on the beginning notes in the next chapter. 
> 
> for the previous chapter:  
> -"Now that the dominator has learned what life is, now that the submissive has given his blood and the freedom to command him, now and only now will it be created… an inseparable bond that only and only… the two of them can break."-
> 
> that last part is a little different in English but that's the closest it can get 
> 
> Hope it helps <3

'This is going to be a blast!'

  


  


*

  


  


'Orrr- not…' Hinata thought as he followed Oikawa through another alley.

  


"Why do we have to do this? Can't we just go main street and be done with it?" Hinata expressed angrily but got no answer."…". "OH WAIT" Oikawa looked back at Hinata who was looking at him with sparkles in his eyes like a little kid. "Is this like a secret mission that no one has to see us and stuff?!??"

  


"In a way…" Oikawa answered. 'we can't have people bumping into you and feeling your wings'

  


"So coooooool- Sugeeee" Hinata was clearly astonished. (just search ''Hinata complements Kageyama'' if you don't know what suge is)

  


"Keep it down, people are gonna notice us!"

  


"Oh shi- Em- I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise"… 'Shit!'

  


"Thank you, but just quieting down is enough of an apology" Oikawa said as he grabbed Hinata by the hand, looked forward again and started walking a little faster.

  


Hinata just responded with a "Mm" and followed Oikawa's figure, while looking down and being pulled by the hand.

  


.

  


*

.

  


"We're here!"

  


Hinata's head shot up for the first time in a while now. Oikawa's voice sounded so happy and enthusiastic that the joyful smile he had, was undoubtedly one of the most sincere smiles Hinata was ever going see. And in front of Oikawa he could see a very big house with two floors. _'A mansion without a garden?'_. Well it _was_ in the alleys of a big city so…. 

  


"Yes sir…" he quietly responded.

  


Oikawa stopped then and there "Why the sad face? Is something wrong?"

  


Hinata was perplexed thus tilted his head to the left and said "But you said no shouting?"

  


That got Oikawa questioning this kid's past and logic. "Listen, I _did_ say not to shout but we're at my house now so you can shout in here all you want, except of when I'm working, which will stop tomorrow because we're leaving… and when I want to sleep. We were being secretive before, we had to not attract any attention to ourselves _then._ There is no one _to_ attract now so get in and shout and run around all you want; Okay?" Oikawa said as he stepped on the doorstep.

  


"Yes!" Hinata said happily. _'Ah…. I just might cry…'_

  


Oikawa then took his first step in the house. Saying "I'm home" knowing he would get no answer from anyone but still smiling, something that made Hinata very confused, as the mirror in front of him showed. _'Wait what?'_. Oikawa then turned around to properly face Hinata. _'How? What does he know?'_

  


"Yes… sir?..." Hinata was even more confused now, maybe a little scared too.

  


"How did you know there was no one home?" Oikawa looked angrily at Hinata.

  


_'Why be angry?'_ He asked himself. "Em…there was no response?" He lied.

  


"They could have simply not heard me. Spill it." Oikawa got his face closer to Hinata's.

  


"I didn't hear anyone though?" Hinata said frightened and leaning back a bit.

  


"In what way exactly?" Oikawa said moving even closer, making Hinata lean back even more.

  


"I mean… I didn't hear breathing or heartbeats or sensed anyone or anything…" Hinata said looking down with wide eyes full of fear.

  


_'Where did his attitude from earlier go?'_

  


_'…….wait…'_

  


"YOU CAN DO THAT??" Oikawa shouted making Hinata lean _even_ farther back loosing his balance.

  


_'oh…..AH!'_

  


Oikawa then acted as quickly as humanly possibly and grabbed the boy by his waist which was closer to his hands and put him back into place. _'wew'_.

  


"Good thing you didn't fall on your wings, what if you get injured?" He then put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. " I know for a fact that bird bones are really fragile, wait, are your wings and bird wings the same? What about the sense you mentioned earlier? Your hearing? Eyesite? But wait if your meant to fly shouldn't it be higher that any humans? Oikawa you idiot of course it is! But wait what about the food you eat? Are you vegetarian? Do females breast feed their children or do they not have breasts? Do you guys eat meat? Wait I mean you _are_ Fukuros so I guess you can? Did anything change in you diet in the last two hundred years? What about… " And so he went…on and on….

  


Hinata looked at him with his big eyes. _'How come he's so different from the others?'_. Hinata was looking at the stressed Oikawa as he went on and on with questions that he didn't get the chance to answer because they would come at him non-stop. He didn't really listen to what Oikawa was saying, he just… stood there, letting him blabber himself out of it. But then again… his hands were warm and would constantly let go of him to grab Oikawa's boiling head that wouldn't stop making more question and spilling them like water from a water source.

  


Oikawa then noticed they were still at the entrance hall. "Oh! Em… you must be tired. Here let me take off the robe and put it on the coat-stand. You go down the hall to the left, that's where the big bath is, I'll get it ready and soak in all you want, I'll go and take a bath upstairs. Then I'll make diner and we go to sleep okay?" Oikawa said excitingly.

  


"Em…" Hinata gave his still restricted wings a quick glace and continued. "Okay"

  


"Oh yeah! Sorry, I didn't notice earlier because I usually bring people without those here. Here let me help!" Oikawa then got behind Hinata and started to take the belt-look-alikes off of Hinata's brownly-orange wings, slowly revealing the snowy white of their interior. 

  


"How much time have you had those?"

  


"The past week"

  


"WHAT? That can cause extreme muscle pain and/or future muscle failure!!!!!! What the heck is wrong with Atsumu??!!"

  


_'Why are you so differed?'_. "He said there was a reason. Only that." Hinata looked at the floor as he could feel less and less pressure being put on his limbs.

  


_'That Atsumu!!! Next time I see em' I swear!!!!!!'_. "Okay. Everything is off but…" He said as he put the weird looking gear on the coat-stand as well.

  


"But?" Hinata turned his head lightly to reach Oikawa only by the corner of his eye.

  


"It's been a while since you moved them so lets take this slowly okay?"

  


"Mmnm" He replied.

  


"I'll support them and let them down slowly so you just relax and leave them to me okay?"

  


"Em.. Okay…"

  


_'He looks worried, why?'_ Oikawa though. Actually…Hinata was afraid, Oikawa was to learn why a lot later. He then put his hands above the primaries; to the last joint, he held it strongly enough to keep it in the air but light enough not to inflict any kind of pain to the already injured muscles. "Okay. Now let them down and I'll do the rest"

  


Hinata followed his orders and fully relaxed the muscles on his wings. But then suddenly flinched at the felling of strange hands grabbing onto his wings. "Is everything all right?". But well… that question was enough of a reassurance for now. "Yes, please continue"

  


Oikawa massaged the muscles with his fingers as much as he could, letting the wings down slowly and seeing Hinata looking up to let loose on the muscles made the prosses much easier and as painless it could be. Slowly but surly Hinata started to feel the floor and before he knew it, his wings were only relying on the floor. Oikawa was now right in front him, he looked happy.

  


Hinata then jumped on Oikawa, hugging his head and having his legs on his shoulders, crossing each other on his back. His wings looked like they were dead as they just dropped from their main joint, straight to the floor; but Oikawa knew that the tears that were drooping on his head and shirt, were tears of joy.

  


Oikawa hugged back, slowly sat to the floor and started to slowly pat his head. "You want any help with that bath? It must be difficult to wash these by yourself in the state you're in…"

  


"Mm" was his answer.

  


Oikawa then got up and carried him down the hallway. Opened the door with his foot, got inside and closed the door with a light kick.

  


He then put Hinata on a wooden stool and he started to undress as Oikawa started to poor water from a pipe that seemed to be connected with a nearby stream, it looked cold but Hinata didn't really care; he knew that that man was kind. His word, his body language, what he's done to this point, they were all proofs that he was a kind man. Hinata could tell in more that one ways if a person had ill or pure intent, and this man… had none but Hinata's best interest in mind.

  


Oikawa then closed the pipe as the water was covering a third of the side of the tub, put his hand in the water and… started to cast?

  


"I, Oikawa Tooru ask of you, fire God Iroh and water goddess Suki, to combine your powers and allow be to order the boiling water inside my heart, tell it to leave my pained self alone"

  


Then more water started to fill the tub and in started to create steam. Hinata's eyes started to light up.

  


"Did you just use magic to both fill _and_ warm the water?!?!?!!"

  


"Yep! One of the many experiments I did showed me that you can ask two gods to do one thing together. As long as you say the right words they will listen. I also chose two of the kindest Gods so that I'm sure that they'll at least listen to my plea. Securing my success!"

  


"SUGEEEE!!!!!" Hinata jumped around a bit and before Oikawa could notice he stepped on his feather and fell to the floor.

  


"Oh God are you okay?" Oikawa asked as he crouched down to help him. A little embarrassed seeing the boy naked but they were both male so it didn't really matter… Right?

  


And Hinata without missing a beat. "Why wouldn't I be my child?"

  


"Wha-……..are you serious?..."

  


"No I'm God…..pffttAAAHAHAHAHAA" Hinata continued on laughing without realizing that he should be in pain. Something that Oikawa was preventing from happening for the time being with a castless spell.

  


"Stop that and get in the bath, you're not even funny."

  


"How could you break my heart like that? I was dreaming of becoming a comedian" Hinata made a fake pained face and put his forearm on his forehead in a dramatic pose.

  


"Then keep dreaming"

  


Hinata with his hand on his heart this time. "Why do you have to be so harsh on me? Where did your kind self from earlier go?"

  


Oikawa sighed.

  


"Please just get in the bath" 

  


  


  


  


**_END OF CHAPTER SIX_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many languages a spell can be casted with.
> 
> (should I say a fun fact about the world at the notes here every chapter?)


	7. My friend Sofu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong....

"Please just get in the bath" 

*

That night Oikawa smelled wet feathers for the first time. He didn't like it.

The dirty water splashing around with every turn Hinata tried to make in the water, so as to catch a glance at Oikawa washing his wings. It was at least cute if Oikawa could say so himself. His puffed cheeks when eating the pancakes at dinner too; they showed him that he had a few orange feathers behind his sideburns close to his ears, they were so small almost unnoticeable with Hinata's messy hair, Oikawa would never had notice if not for taking that droop of nutella off the boy's cheek. No one would really notice them if they weren't searching for them so there was no need to plug them out or anything.

Going upstairs after eating and sowing Hinata his room, which was right across Oikawa's, made Hinata question Oikawa, if that Iwaizumi person they talked about during diner was sleeping there before. But Oikawa's answer being that Iwa-chan didn't want to sleep close to him came as a surprise to Hinata. Still he didn't question it, a man's past is his business and no one else's. Well except if you wanted to know if the bed you were going to sleep in was someone else's before.

That night Oikawa's dream was…bizarre.

He dreamt of a big tree. It looked like a vine, so…a beanstalk? It _did_ remind him of the story -Jack and the beanstalk- that his mum used to tell him all the time before he fell asleep as a kid. But this one's leaves had a gold color on the underside, it did spin around itself like a vine but it surly was no ordinary Giant vine. It went on and beyond the clouds…there was no end to it. He continue to look higher and higher and…

He was awake. _'Dawn it! It always end at the good part!'_ He had seen this dream many times after he turned fifteen. Till this day he still hasn't been able to see the top.

"What the- SIR!" Hinata's voice came from the other room, he didn't sound scared but alerted.

Oikawa then got out of his room quickly and burst Hinata's door open "What's the problem?!?!?!"

"IT'S THIS SIR!!" Hinata was pointing at the ferret looking creature licking his face. "I don't know how it got in but-"

"Omg….Sofu! Get down, leave the kid alone!" The what looked like a colored ferret squeaked and went to Tooru's side. "Sorry about him, he doesn't really get out of the lab if don't tell him to. I thought I would introduce you two today but you beat me to it" Oikawa smiled.

"Is it your familiar?" Hinata asked smiling back.

"Oh no. Sofu is a friend, a partner he is many things, even a worker. But no, the two of us don't have a contract like you and I do" Oikawa scratched the back of his neck.

"Is that so? But don't ferrets have black on their backs? He's blue and even has a hard part on his head" Hinata said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not blue!! It's turquoise!!!! It's because he is actually a weather ferret! He can't do much with water but his air controlling skills are great!"(heh, get it? no? oke…)

He was half shouting. It was morning after all and he had just woken up. "Anyway we need to go down and unpack the backpacks"

"Why is that?"

"Well you can't really wear a backpack properly, so we will use another way of transport or we won't be able to carry all the items and stuff we need. Except if you actually have one that I am not aware of?"

"Well yeah… but I guess, me caring a small carriage will not look so normal huh?" Hinata looked at the floor as they were exiting the room.

Sofu had settled on Oikawa's shoulder by this point."-_-"

"No. That would _not_ look normal" Oikawa said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Then a horse?" Hinata followed behind.

"God no! Those things get scared off too easily. It might run off on us!" The conversation was paused until Oikawa was at the base of the stairs and waited for Hinata.

"Then… Ostrich?" Hinata stopped at the last step looking at Oikawa at the same eyelevel.

Oikawa crossed his arms, brought his shoulders higher and "Too selfish" he groaned.

_'There seems to be a backstory to this'_. "What do _you_ suggest sir?"

"Actually, I already have just the thing" Oikawa smiled.

"…"

"Then did you enjoy me being an idiot and trying to figure out a solved puzzle?" Hinata asked with a self-disappointed look.

"To be completely honest with you… I did…. Plz don't be mad at me?" Oikawa smiled even brighter.

_'I can't be mad at you, you are my master idiot'_ Hinata felt a light shiver run down his spine but he ignored it and sighed. "So what did you have in mind? Is it magic or a beast?"

"It's this guy!" Oikawa then pointed at the white-turquoise ferret on his shoulder not startling it whatsoever.

"In what way will a creature this small be able to carry the luggage of two people?" Hinata raised an eyebrow again.

"Sofu is no simple creature. I told you before he can control the weather. He is part deity! The part on his forehead is a scale!!" Oikawa grabbed the creature and brought it right in front of Hinata's face.

"OHH MY GOD!! REALLY?!?!?!" Hinata's eyes dilated as far open as possible.

And then got back to normal right after the realization.

"It doesn't change our situation though, he's still small"

"This is the best part about him!!! He can increase his size up to a tarantula's!!! Not at full deity but still pretty big right??" (see bottom notes for farther explanation)

"HOOOOOO????? CAN HE REALLYYYYY???!?!?! THAT'S SOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!" Hinata was in such awe, he fail to recognize that Oikawa wasn't looking at the light colored creature as he himself was. Rather… he was looking at Hinata, a boy that just got given to someone like a gift, a thing, an object, at least… from the boy's perspective, yet he looked so happy…how?

"Wait!" Oikawa let Sofu go back to his shoulder.

Hinata stuttered "W-what?"

"Breakfast comes first" He said while pointing a finger at the ceiling. "we need to get our nutrition before any work is done or else we'll just droop on the floor in the middle of the day!"

Hinata thought it was a little extreme but didn't argue with what his benefactor/master was saying; as he too…was hungry. "Let's go to the kitchen then"

They ate their eggs in awkwardness, even if Hinata said he ate it just fine in the past too, Oikawa couldn't get over the fact that Hinata _was_ part bird. Hinata sighed every time Oikawa looked at the food weirdly; he had to shove it down his throat at some point. But it all turned out all right, no one died at least. Sofu just sat there, watching as what he thought of being his master, was actually a wimp that couldn't swallow a dawn egg. [-_-] like really.

Oikawa then _helped_ Hinata do some stretches, constantly loosing focus and lookin at the inner white, black-striped part of the wings. Which led to Hinata having to slap him out of his awe a couple of times. He was prohibited from flying for the next one and a half month at _least_. His muscles were far to damaged from whatever happened before Atsumu to be okay to fly. And Oikawa was not going to let him fly just anywhere either; It needed to be a clear air space with no eyes or dangers Oikawa was not enough to deal with. And to Oikawa's surprise Hinata agreed and supported Oikawa's opinion. _'He probably knows the dangers already'_ Oikawa thought worriedly. Somu continued to watch them….

_'I'm hungry'_ he thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER SEVEN_**


	8. out of town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Sofu's name
> 
> It's pronounced kinda like Sohu 
> 
> The teeth don't touch the bottom lip.
> 
> Like blowing a candle.
> 
> You get it?

_'I'm hungry'_ he thought.

*

They were about to saddle up Sofu but Hinata said he wanted water so he staid inside for a bit longer…and he saw a portrait, it was one of Oikawa and another person… but that person Hinata had heard about _'It couldn't be… but he fits the description…'_

Hinata came out of the house pretty blank? That Oikawa started to overthink a bit _'Is it that the water tasted funny? He didn't complain yesterday…is he keeping it to himself??'_

Sofu grew and wore his big saddle and side-bags of which both were pretty big as well. They could carry Hinata if he didn't have the wings taking double the space. Oikawa thought and found it funny. But when he mention it to Hinata… Hinata didn't skip a beet when saying "What you're saying is really creepy you know?". Oikawa was a little lost but then… he realized it was like saying that, if one's organs didn't exist, they'd be a lot thinner. (basically saying, "Without you're legs you would fit in my backpack". Not normal shit to hear right?)

Hinata, unlike people, thought of his wings as humans thought of their hands, a part of them; necessary for daily things and a part of their body. The normal thing for him is if they _were_ on his back. _'Is it weird to see humans without them?'_ Oikawa thought.

Hinata didn't really talk about his serious thoughts. Those he kept hidden…and Oikawa knew; but let him be…

They were on Sofu's back and about to make their leave, before Hinata said.

"He's soooooo sooooooooftttt" As he laid back and petted Sofu while drawing angels on his fur like on the snow. Spreading his wings to feel fluffy and warm sensation even more. "What kind of blessing does _he_ have?"

"I know right? He is a fluffy boy! Ain't that right buddy?" Oikawa petted Sofu on the shoulder, making him turn around and make some "Maa-ma" noises.

"Anyway, Hinata" Oikawa readjusted the reins.

Hinata stopped and got up "Yes sir?"

_'Still calling me sir huh?'_. "Wear your robe now, we're leaving"

"Oh, yes" He then put his robe from above his head to make sure he doesn't tangle himself into a mess like he did in the shop the other day; and then grabbed onto one of the two leather handles for a secondary passenger in front of him with his left hand and noticed that there were three sits. Oikawa's, the one he was sitting on, probably Iwaizumi's, and a third one at the back, a little smaller than the other two but still too big for Hinata's ass size ( >:3 ) _'who might've sat there? Another like Sofu?'_

Oikawa didn't notice what Hinata was doing as he was facing forward, to what was going to be a street full of people, familiars, soldiers, tree elves, kids _'eww'_ , beastmen, cave dwarfs, lotusians, inoi, even a couple of slaves were visible. "Ain't _this_ a busy street?" He exclaimed.

"Y-yes" Hinata then looked at the slaves. A young male dog-type demi-human selling flowers at a flower shop; a female cat-type demi-human carrying a child in her belly, walking along with the man that seem to be the father, if Hinata smelled it right; A little boy selling gems and jewelry in a corner; and… a teenage girl attracting men at the doorstep of the usual industry. None of them seemed that unhappy, except the boy. It was scared, didn't show it though, not with that innocent smiled he was somehow able to pull of. The girl didn't really feel bad about it, the pregnant lady was really happy too, and lets not talk about the dog's waging tail.

But the thing is, this was what the luckiest of the bunch…. Hinata mostly knew the other side. or better yet… he lived it. In more luxury than most because of his rareness but still. It wasn't nice. Not knowing who you belong to anymore… belonging to someone by itself is enough of a mentality destroyer so who cared about the number?

Hinata reached his hand out and grabbed Oikawa's Brown robe from behind. "Can I? Even for a moment?"

"Yes of course. You don't want to stay here longer than you have to right?" Oikawa asked as he was trying to manage both, a giant Sofu in the middle of the street and Hinata, that was closing in for a hug from behind.

Hinata nodded in between Oikawa's shoulder blades as his right cheek was to be attached to that place for a little longer; thus Oikawa signaled Sofu with a small bump on his ribs to go faster. Sofu listened and fasten his pace. As the nimble and agile creature he was, he just let himself slide by all the small looking people and others, getting to the gates in what seemed like a mere quarter of an hour.

One of the guards greeted Oikawa. "Oikawa-san. Where are you off to today?"

"Oh Takahiro! So _you_ are on patrol today?" Oikawa asked the pink-haired individual, down to his right, while wearing one of his brightest smiles.

"Yes, precisely. So is it the oak forest or are you taking the kid somewhere? There are people in line you know? Please just tell me so I can make the report" He said smiling lightly.

"So mean, all of you (T-T). And no, I'm actually looking for Iwaizumi. He left"

"Haha very funny Oikawa, now really, where are you going?"

"I am serious, he even left a note! He said he has better things to do, than take care of little old me!..."

Takahiro's eyes widen. "He… he left you a note saying that?"

"Yeah… you know anything about it?... You sure seem like you do…" Oikawa got slightly intimidating but it didn't really effect the gate keeper's body language in the least.

"Then… You do you." Takahiro then looked up at Oikawa with a determined look in his eyes. He was not going to spill a word. That was really all he was gonna get from him. No questions asked. He could see it in his eyes…

_'Wait…huh?'_

Oikawa then noticed that Takahiro was not looking at him but…the boy. The indeed very much important boy that was still hugging him, with his eyes closed.

"Hinata?" Oikawa spoke as he turned to face Hinata and the ginger flinched.

"Y-yes sir?" He got to a proper sitting position in an instant. Hinata hadn't taken a look at the guard until now but he still wouldn't look his way. He got called by his master. A master's summon is more powerful that any feeling of curiosity that Hinata wants to fulfill. So he continued. "I-I deeply apologies. Is there something you need sir?" Hinata was visibly startled.

"No need to panic. I just wanted to call your name so I did." Oikawa glanced at Takahiro who was now looking at the ground. _'Just what is happening here?'_

"You are free to go now"

"Wait I haven't finish-!" Oikawa was quickly made silent by the intimidation and pressure that was put in Takahiro's next words.

"Oikawa I believe we _are_ finished and that _you_ need to leave _now,_ right this very moment" Takahiro had one of the most serious glares Oikawa had ever seen on this usually very relaxed person's face.

"I got the message, we, leaving, now, bey." Oikawa gestured his words and didn't look back after he started riding away. He wasn't scared but…skeptical.

_'What the hell is happening? Really now…I'm worried…and that has never been a good sing '_

Oikawa was lost in thought for most of that day's ride. There wasn't anything too dangerous this close to a city anyway so he didn't really have to worry much and just let himself drift off whenever. Hinata took the reins as Oikawa was sleeping, something that made him feel as if he was trusted by his master, a feeling only a selected few slaves get to know.

And so they camped outside for the first time. Both of them had done it before, but not… together. Looking at the countless stars that appear every night in that dark sky, they both couldn't help but think:

_'The stars are beautiful tonight'_

**_END OF CHAPTER EIGHT_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a type of slave crest that is placed on the forehead and it can control a person's logic- their way of thinking, that and that only. It can be used only once on a person and the cost for it is 3 liters of blood from the caster-dominator. It most usually resorts to their deaths.


	9. Genes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters will not necessarily be what they are in the show but will be from that category. 
> 
> Like Hinata, he is a bird but not a crow. 
> 
> (I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE for the sort chapter, School is being a bitch, I want and will try my very best for tomorrow ToT)

_'The stars are beautiful tonight'_

*

That night Oikawa learned that Hinata was a barn owl-type dime-human. Hinata himself didn't know since his parents and him weren't that same species for some odd reason. They were his biological parents and his mother or… papa? The person that gave birth to him, would never in the name of god cheat on the other… or so Hinata claimed. He was too passionate about it for Oikawa to ignore though, so he took that into account. There was of course the 1 in a million chance that they both were carrying the gene but it didn't sow on them. Oikawa was strongly believing in that.

He asked Hinata if he could look at his wings and sure enough they were as soft as Sofu's fur, while the feathers were comp-like and had serrated edges, exactly like a barn owl's. He didn't get his parents coloring either as Oikawa came to learn later on in the conversation. One was grey or white-grey, there was a mix of the two on his wings; and the other had a black or a very dark color in general, on both his wings and hair. No one believed them when they said that Hinata was their child, except of the already awful fact that they were in exile and had found only a hand full of Fukuros and others that would accept them. They were told that they were too strange looking for their species, as their color didn't match it. (Plz look at top notes if you haven't, it'll make more sense, maybe)

Oikawa stayed and slept behind Hinata, offering as much emotional support as he could while giving himself the advantage of having two beautiful wings to examine and look at as much as he pleased.

Too much dopamine can become a drug though thus… he went to sleep after about twenty minutes or so. 

Oikawa said something before they fell asleep "I always liked avian, owls looking so wise and mysterious, crows and ravens that play around all the time and seagulls that would fly and fly for hours without even flapping their wings.... Except white eagles, they can go extinct any day of the week" 

"Wha- and why is that?" Hinata asked, turning his head slightly upwards to listen to Oikawa's answer better.

"Donno. I just have this unsustainable rage build up inside me whenever I see one…" (if only he knew ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). He crossed his arms while laying on his right ribs and shoulder, looking at Hinata's orange hair and wing base.

"Well aren't you weird?" Hinata toke his gaze back to the fire where it was, looking as the fireflies wanted but didn't get too close to it and just flew around, he smiled at the thought of his situation and how lucky he was, it wasn't that rare to find a kind master but Oikawa's perspective was more like friends or comrades, rather than a slave and it's master. _'Almost funny'_ He thought and then proceeded to fall asleep before feeling someone lightly grabbing onto his wing.

"Damn… they are so majestic, so breathtaking… Hinata…"

"Y-yes?" Hinata had heard this words before. He almost ended up embalmed after that. He knew that Oikawa wouldn't do such a thing. His morals and his overall personality wouldn't allow him to. But damn is trauma a powerful bitch. _'Please no, please no, please no, plea-'_

"I want to see you fly so bad…"

He flinched. "Huh?" And was a little confused. "Do you mean my full wingspan?" Hinata turned on his belly looking at Oikawa who was on his right. Oikawa was laying on his back, watching the feathers on the half-opened wing that was now above him. He made one of the kindest and most sincere smiles Hinata had ever seen.

"No… I mean what I say… I want to see you fly, with others like you too. I want you to show me your maneuvers or whatever you guys do in the air; I want to see you rise up and soar in the sky beyond the clouds, and then dive down; I recon it would be… the most sensational and spectacular thing to see" He then turned to look at Hinata with a genuine smile on his face. The other was a crying mess.

"Hinata? W-what's wrong?" Oikawa then put his right elbow down and helped his torso up. Spreading his left hand to Hinata's right cheek and spooned it. Hinata Quickly pulled Oikawa's shirt and let the weight of the older male keep him into place, while he himself was pulled closer and half-hugged Oikawa with as much grip as he could get on him.

Oikawa then pulled himself and Hinata to a more proper sitting position and Hinata just stayed there, on Oikawa's lap, crying and sobbing .He had his hands above Oikawa's shoulders and grabbing each other behind the chocolate haired male. Oikawa couldn't help but hug back with double the strength and his hands trying to cover as much ground as they could. One passing in between the wing bases, grabbing Hinata's nape; and the other was around his waist pulling him even closer to Oikawa's body, trying to make him feel as safe as he could… and lucky for them, he was succeeding. Hinata was slowly but surly forming some words.

"Shh… It's okay Hinata, take deep breaths and relax, there is no need to harry" Oikawa tried to ease the boy's burden that hi himself didn't know about, but would not ask a small, fragile, crying boy about it. At least not right now.

_'All of them… I called them sir or miss….They always asked or ordered me not to… They couldn't bare having a mere slave -no matter how valuable- call them that casually….But I never fulfilled their wishes…because I don't belong to anyone…and yet…after so many times I tried to deny that… I was still trapped…I…I…I never called anyone that way…and I promised myself I wouldn't… but you… even though I don't know you that much, I trust you… and show you so many weak sides of me…yet here you are…still trying to make me feel better and even wishing to see me fly…even if that may mean away from you…I…I want to call you by your name but that isn't enough for this kindness you show me…I want to call you that… I will call you that… what no one has ever heard from this mouth of mine…that is the way I want to call you'_

"Tooru-sama…"

**_END OF CHAPTER NINE_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to everyone that read it before the edit. I was too used to writing Oikawa rather than Tooru
> 
> :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I'm trying to improve my writing.
> 
> So the schedule will most likely become every 2 days. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding that school ain't as easy nowhere.

"Tooru-sama…"

*

"What? What did you just say?..." He was caught off guard. 

Oikawa had many people calling him, well… -sama. In between the names Oikawa-sama, Sage-sama and Great researcher, Oikawa denied to answer to any of them, every single time; the girls would always try their flirting skills out by calling him Oikawa-sama and praising him in every way possible, such as grabbing his arm and rub their breasts against it, which he found really disturbing, as they were very young to be doing so. And finding out later that they were daughters from great households never ended good for any of the families. The other h-… the other people always thought it was funny how they'd all call out to him, calling him -sama but then his reaction would be to turn to Iwaizumi and say "Did you hear something?" by which surprisingly, no one was offended. His name was Oikawa and that was it, he did like taking credit but that was different than having unnecessary honorifics in his name, or having people chasing after his title and status. He just was who he was. He wanted to be called normally, he wanted to be treated normally, he wanted the people around him to behave normally, like Iwaizumi was… like his former team was back then and still is…his team before he became a researcher and got off to explore with Iwaizumi.

They became 16 after that mad dog Kyoutani came along, and it was just fine. But it wasn't what he wanted. Being a mage and guarding a wall wasn't what he was made for. He wanted to get out there and see the world in it's entirety; money? he had the shop, he'd come around once in a while, sale some items he found, buy food, go out, explore, find, discover, analyze, get back, sale, and repeat. And because of his many discoveries and magical abilities, he became famous as the great researcher; more like he was given that title, after saving the prince's life with finding the antidot for his long term sickness. But well, if he didn't literally stumble upon it, with a the royal research team breathing down his neck, he wouldn't have brought it back. He hated the royal family. The king mostly…allowing slavery was okay to a certain extent, but why allow those kind vicious and corrupt ways the slave traders go about it? Disgusting. No wonder the family name was Kageyama.

The prince himself wasn't as messed up. They even hung around each other when Oikawa first made it in town as a low class noble. The prince looked up to him a lot, making Oikawa's hatred for the family seam non-existent. But that one day. Prince Kageyama was looking for Oikawa only to find him in the corner of his room, he was a crying mess. When he asked what was wrong he was to learn that, Iwaizumi was taken to the emergency room about 10 minutes and Oikawa too had just learned about it 10 minutes ago when he went to welcome him back. It was from a mission straight from the kings mouth, to go and search the west forest for anything dangerous, since his son, the prince, wanted to go. Tough luck, they found a bamu, very much like earth's grizzly bear, but black. He could have sent anyone, but no, he sent the fucking 15 year old's to take care of whatever was trying to live peacefully in the near by forest, so that his beloved son could go take a visit. He slapped the prince, out of pure hatred for the king, his father, he slapped him, a red palm mark slowly created across his cheek…he was 12 but did not cry, nor did he snitched on Oikawa. His father only learned that he did it by himself, because he hated himself for desiring something that brought harm upon a person whom he cared about. After that the prince got sick, and Oikawa got his own share of slaps from his teammates and especially Iwaizumi.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID??" was all he heard from him the day he learned about it. He got the title a little after he reached 18. And yes…the prince was sick for 4 years. He still resented the king, and it was still awkward, between him and Tobio. And about the name that that bastard of a king gave him? He was never going to answer to that.

But right now that wasn't the case… He couldn't help but feel pure joy from the boy's words, so much in fact that it made his heart skip a beat… or make a real big one, he couldn't decide which one it was.

He blinked once, and once again, and once more… he couldn't believe what he was _hearing,_ his brain tried to remind him, by letting him hear the buzzing of the fireflies that were flying carelessly around the fire. Not giving a fuck about what the 2 humanoids were doing.

He looked their way, to wake himself up from the flashing memories. And then he gently tried to lift Hinata's face, which was buried into the left side of his neck, up. Trying to catch even a glimpse of the Fukuro's expression… Hinata's body language seem to say that his body was just enjoying the moment they shared right then and there. He didn't want the boy to have any other break downs, and he too wanted to just enjoy the current event of shared emotions, even if it was grief, or loneliness, or abandonment, or acceptance of a harsh truth, or whatever it was. He just wanted the boy to feel better… and he too…wait. Oikawa was almost baited to sharing his own problems, but who exactly was he to share his burden with a crying 17 years old slave? He scoffed inside his head, while letting a slight grin escape his mouth and a frown his head from the outside. He then quickly buried his head deep into Hinata's left side of the neck, tightening the hug with his hand around Hinata's waist and back; the feeling of feathers tickling his left arm, as was his right arm from the secondaries. He was showing his weakest side to Oikawa and he couldn't help but respond to the what-does-it-mean-exactly? call he was receiving.

"Do you want to lay down and sleep?"

Hinata nodded. Oikawa toke his left hand off of Hinata's waist and helped himself and Hinata lay down, to the brown bear fur they had for a blanket, smoother. Looking at the stars above as he laid on his back, having Hinata lay on top of him, his hands now on Oikawa's chest, and his own right arm on Hinata's lower back, as any higher and the wings would block him (like Tsukishima >:3 sorry…). Letting out small and soft breaths as he was steadily quieting down from his sudden brake down just a moment ago.

"Tooru-sama.." Hinata opened his eyes just enough to get a slim idea of the fire's state, as he could feel it weakening little by little.

"Why call me that?" Oikawa toke his own eye off the fire and looked at Hinata's hair, as they were covering almost everything in his vision, on the lower part that is.

"Because that is what you are, to me…" Hinata closed his eyes again letting the full weight of his head rest on Oikawa's upper torso. Bothering Oikawa's lungs even so slightly.

_'He is confused isn't he?'_ Hinata though. _'He will comfort and babysit me like this while he hasn't solved his own problems yet? I want to help but I don't know what it is that he has a problem with. He himself if a mystery to me…. But still…I thank you, my master'_ That thought left a bitter sweet taste in Hinata's mouth, even if he didn't speak out loud. He was happy, in a way, still trapped, but it felt something similar to home, somehow . Right now… outside, with nothing covering him, wing cramps, a fire that is slowly going out, and a master. Yet he had never thought of feeling this free again.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

"For treating me like this. I know that I an of high value, but no one actually cared about my emotional state. Even Atsumu-san only toke care of my body"

"He WHA-"

"But I guess he was too used to the only other 6-limbed creature, dragons. They don't actually use their wings that much. Mostly for quick transportation and to fight other males in the mating season… I've seen one of thei- WAAHH" Hinata fell off of Oikawa as he turned, got up, and reached for his bag. _'What's he doing?'._ Hinata grabbed his head rubbing it even though he felt no pain as the fall was literally 30 centimeters high.

"Sorry sorry!" Oikawa came back with what looked like a note book, a new one too. He only flipped a couple of pages before he said "Please continue" And then sat down again, legs crossed and eyes wide open and a big happy grin drawn on his face, as if he had just awoken from the best good night's sleep he could have ever taken in his life. "Please?"

Hinata got startled, but reposition himself laying on his belly, with his elbows helping his torso up, and continued on with the topic at hand. "So…even _you_ don't know about this stuff?" He asked with not a hint of cockiness in any of his words. 

"The transportation part yes, but the way we or… _they_ bread the dragons, they can't use their wings or fight other males. Some did try to see the fight of 2 males from afar but I learned that they got themselves killed, so I don't want to risk my life, or the lives of others that much, even if I want to see it so bad." Oikawa faked a tear and tighten his fist with the black pencil inside it, light enough so he wouldn't brake his precious pencil, that Hinata would come to learn was a gift from Iwaizumi.

"so you want me to tell you?"

"Please?"

"….You're asking? Me? A slave? Your slave? If I will share my knowledge with you?" Hinata continued with his sincere words.

"Yes…?" Oikawa's left upper side of the lip made a weird shape out of itself, going a little higher, exposing his teeth to the not-so-cold breeze of the spring night. An anger-free frown forming along with it. Making the most confused face Hinata has ever seen on a man, after his father's blank stare.

"Pffthahahahaa!!" The bubble-like laughter he was unable to hold was now ringing into Oikawa's ears like music. It wasn't the first time he heard the boy have a genuine laugh, but it definitely was different than last time. He was laughing at Oikawa in the previous one too, and the one before that was a semi-evil laugh at Atsumu, if he remembers correctly… But this time Oikawa felt a little something forming a knot in his stomach. He couldn't help but smile at this happier and livelier version of Hinata. He was so…

Oikawa toke his eyes back to the dying fire.

"You-cough you've made one of the funniest faces to date-hahahaa" He giggled some more, with an arm around his stomach, as his shoulders were bumping up and down along with his laughter. "How do you feel?"

Oikawa lowered his gaze again, dragging his half opened eyes to face Hinata "Pretty good actually…" His smiled unwilling to withdraw from his lips, as Hinata was looking straight into his eyes from below. His eyes big and vivid, round and crystal clean, shinning to the slightest of stimulation from the fire's light, as well as dilating and constricting his pupil with just the same amount of stimulation.

_'damn…his so cute…'_

_'…'_

_'WHAT?'_

Oikawa's face started to feel hot as blood was coming and leaving his skull faster and faster, but as expected from such a situation…his cheeks had already started to adapt to the sudden change of blood pressure and had gotten bright red. Announcing to Hinata that something was wrong. And even though he tried to hide it, Hinata got up and asked him about it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked on all fours, his wing covering his back and a hand on it's way to touch Tooru's face.

"NOPE! Iiiiii'm just fine don't worry about it!" Oikawa grabbed the boy his shoulders and put him down to face at the fire while he stayed behind him trying to calm his face and pulses the hell down.

"Are you sure?... Tooru-sama?"

"Y-yes em, don't worry about it! Let's just sleep for the night". _'Damn it! It was too perfect of a moment to not feel this, so I guess it's fine right? I'm not an old pervert am I???'_. He was worried like this for the next hour.

Sofu from the other side of the camp fire, was watching them amusingly. _'I knew that winged person would bring some liveliness around here!'_

**_END OF CHAPTER TEN_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamus are very similar to what we call a grizzly bear.
> 
> Only difference is that they are amphibians and have gills by the ribs, that are actually rarely used.


	11. Date Tech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 02:00

Sofu from the other side of the camp fire, was watching them amusingly. _'I knew that winged person would bring some liveliness around here!'_

*

They next morning, Oikawa woke up to Hinata eating by the fire, hardly spotting Sofu on top of his shoulder because of the wings, opening his mouth and eating whatever Hinata would put in it, from time to time. He was getting the water ready too, for what Oikawa presumed would be coffee but turn out to be tea. Oikawa pretended to be asleep though, just to see what they would do. Hinata went to get woods from time to time, and every time he returned he looked at Oikawa worriedly, but then got back to the fire and Sofu; making Oikawa extra curious again. When he finally got to Oikawa, he was about reveal himself and get up because the sun was hitting him square in the face. But to both his pleasure and displeasure, Hinata sat there and covered him with his wing, leaving the fire to continue on burning with whatever was left; but he didn't wake him up.

Oikawa kinda had enough so he got up pretending to have just woken up. He sat up and with a big yawn brushed Hinata's wing off his face gently, making the dozing off Hinata snap out of his half-asleep state. He asked Hinata to wake him earlier the next time only to get told: "Pardon me but, it was my understanding that you were awake, but liked the comfort of your half-awaken state so much that you didn't want to get up…although that prove to be a lie and you were simply just laying there as I figured out 10 minutes later. So I then I though you simply liked the sun like I do, but then you started to get red so I came here and shielded you from it…did I do wrong?". Oikawa got really embarrassed after that, and explained his true intentions to the small owl, making it just as embarrassed for not realizing what it's master was trying to do.

The sun was too high up to move now too, -about 13:00 Oikawa mentioned- for a full trip and to be ready to camp by the evening; so with a few unnecessary discussions, they decided to move at night and stayed there. It wasn't as awkward the rest of the day, and they even made a few funny looking sculptures out of olive wood, that Oikawa found when they went to explore the nearby area. Hinata made a more serious attempt and got a very good looking -but small- phoenix out of it, it's wings closed, but one could clearly see by the pose and beak that it was a phoenix , the fire-like feathers were a good detail too. Oikawa made an about 15 cm scepter, it wasn't for actual use though, it was too small for that, no, it was for Hinata. They exchanged, the almighty fire-phoenix captured in the twin mountains as a chick, and trained by the monks and beast masters that lived there, for the scepter of a sage that lived through the years as a demon and finally chose to become one with humanity. They laughed at the introduction of each item; they even poses and put a hand on their chest when saying it, while rising the other hand with the sculpture in it up high, like a poet would, holding it with the tip of their fingers; doing the duck face and talking in a funny manner, leaving their mouth half open when not. All in all, they had a lot of fun that day.

That night though wasn't as easy for Oikawa. He became more aware of Hinata and his appeal. He came to notice the presence of the red line, on Hinata's slightly less brunette neck more and more; and at one point he remembered bits of the moments he was in pain. The anguish and terror he felt could not be compered to anything he had ever experienced; his blood cold in his veins, his skin separate from the rest of his flesh, the air hostile and cold as ice, and his lungs…his lungs were burning…bad…he couldn't breath…he was suffocating. The air was cold but his lungs were on fire, he couldn't hear that familiar and comforting sound he always heard either; what was it again? It was a steady bit of some shorts. He felt like he had received some hits on his ass too.

He asked Hinata about what had happened when he was in that state, to be told the one thing he didn't want to hear. He relived Hinata's pain…or at least…the start of it.

"Th-that… _that_ , was _part,_ of the pain _you_ have felt..?"

"Yes..? But I'm not quite sure…it was too extreme, I've faced many painful things but…I never coughed or crawled in pain like that…" Hinata looked down to the ashes. He was putting down the fire as they were about to leave.

"So there really is a chance that I was reliving your berth…" It _does_ add up…the cold air, burning lungs, the longing for the sound… Oikawa was a little more relaxed knowing that Hinata hadn't _actually_ felt that kind of pain, or at least, remembered it. But… _'-I've faced many painful thing-'_ didn't fail to make him feel at least a little like shit again.

"Holy cow…My berth? Jesus…that must have sucked huh?"

"…Anyway, let's get going. Come on" Oikawa offered a hand at Hinata, with a lonely face, to help him get on top of Sofu. He toke it…gladly. He could feel anxiety covering every corner of Oikawa's, so he toke his mental state by the hand and led it to a better place, by of course hugging Oikawa from behind, saying "I don't even remember anymore, it was long ago, and I've been feeling better the last couple of days. You don't need to stress so much about it. Tooru-sama…" Oikawa's eyes were drawn to Hinata's hand that were wrapped around his belly, and then -naturally- to the red line of his own hand…right below his wrist bone, It was a little shaky but connected. He lightly put his own hand above Hinata's as if saying <it's fine>, but Hinata didn't back down and stayed there for the rest of the night ride, ever=n if he slept through most of it.

*

Then about 04:20 in the morning -a little over 8 hours into the ride- they arrived at the kingdom of Date Tech, the gigantic iron gate was a sight to be hold, thick as 5 people and taller that any giant Oikawa had ever seen. A lot bigger and steadier than the wooden -or log made- one back in Kitagawa Daiichi, where his shop and house were located. The guards were metal high-elves and looked like they could bite a good chunk of meat out of anyone's ass, if they tried anything funny that is. So Oikawa simply behaved and didn't try any funny busyness to get farther down the line, closer to the gate. After about half an hour when the finally reached the gate, they asked for Hinata to remove his hood, and he did after glancing up and getting a nod from Oikawa. They of course saw the collar, as it was right on the Adam's apple, they were very morally guidened creatures that believed in the freedom of anything and anyone. Thus confronted Oikawa asking to either get rid of the contract as it was forbidden to force anyone into anything inside the walls, except if they were to commit a crime; or to leave the town. Then without Oikawa's permission, a blushing Hinata blurted out that it was a kink of theirs, making Oikawa blush even harder that him, putting both his hands up to cover his face fully, and become beet red from embarrassment. The elves didn't really want to deal with this but seeing as the <master> of the relationship was even more embarrassed that the slave himself, they figured it'd be true so they let it slide; warning the master that if any orders were to be spotted by anyone, then he'd be banned for a good period of time, as they couldn't put him to jail since he wasn't from their Kingdom. So he simply payed the entrance pass and went inside looking like a tomato.

"Why did you do that???" He whispered so as to not be spotted by the high-elves. He sounded more worried and embarrassed that anything else, so Hinata toke it that he wasn't mad, but rather worried about Hinata's already bad enough reputation. He didn't want Hinata to see himself as some kind of whore, so he asked for a reason to reassure that he really didn't.

"I knew metal high-elves when I was younger, this is the only thing that gets to them. They can't middle with someone's sex life…It's a thing" Hinata tolled him in an equally embarrassed and low voice. "It was the only way to get us out of trouble…"

That last one got Oikawa off guard. So he looked forward to guide Sofu, that really didn't give a shit about the whole situation, through the streets and find an inn to sleep more comfortably at. "But wouldn't it be better for you do break your bound with me?" Oikawa said…the realization of it hit him too late though. He froze, swallowed his non-existed saliva and hoped with his life while cold sweat ran down his back, that the answer he would receive wouldn't be of the no-other-choice, you-are-my-master, what-can-I-do type. And thankfully…

"Tooru-sama…"

Oikawa flinched at the emotionless voice, calling him by his newly given title. "Y-yes?" He didn't want to turn around, his curiosity fighting his fear endlessly -as it usually did- inside his head. But before he could think anything else he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around much to meet Hinata's eyes, as he leaned in to speak.

"I don't want you getting into any trouble!" Hinata had a wide smile on his face, from one ear to another, his eyes closed and his teeth showing; the feathers on his face opening to the sides, making themselves visible by even so slightly. Oikawa was sure that if they were alone, he'd be seeing Hinata's wing's fully opened ready to retrieve a big hug, as his arms were right now.

"Thanks" He said, in a low voice to hide his relief. But failed to contain it in his sigh when hugging back.

*

After about 2 hours of searching -which did a number on Oikawa since he was up all night- they found an inn and he kicked the sack the moment he saw the bed, falling face first onto it. Hinata on the other hand was still had some energy -he _did_ sleep through most of the trip-; so decided to play with Sofu a bit more before following on Oikawa's to the bed, … and then remembered he had his own right on the other side of the room, which made him feel a little lonely at first but he slept just fine.

The moment he woke up, Hinata had the pleasure of watching a sleeping Oikawa with Sofu on top of his head, breathing steadily as his chest went up and down beneath the sheets that he put on him earlier, since he was out cold the moment they arrived. He kneeled beside the bed, watching as a piece of hair went up and down with each of his breaths; it seemed to have been bothering his nose though so he reached out to grab it. Bad luck for him though, the room maid nocked on the door when he was just about to touch the hair, and he flinched so hard his skin might have came off any second; Oikawa woke up and answered the maid, blurting out that lunch was canceled, and not to come in as he saw Hinata wasn't wearing his robe and kinda panicked on the spot. Hinata got a little embarrassed for being the reason his master, Tooru-sama, wouldn't have breakfast because of him. But all that went away when Oikawa asked Hinata if he felt better, which Hinata was confused at, at first, but then remembered all the times he cried in front of this man, getting the red back on his face.

Oikawa though, just wanted to relax for the time being and maybe stay in town for a day or two. The trip wasn't that hard with Sofu on his side; but the emotional break downs had just about tire him the hell out. So hot springs it was. Privet of course, you know…naked and…alone…

_'Oikawa you better get them thoughts out of your goddam head'_ He though, reminding himself that the boy was indeed just a boy. An almost adult, but still an underage teenager.

Hinata then entered the bath, with his beautiful brown-orange and white wings exposed, and at that moment, Oikawa remembered…that wet-wings-smell ain't so kind on peoples noses. But well…the rest was not to be messed around with. He had multiple scars on his arm and legs, especially on his knees, it was to be expected from a slave; still…it made him furious seeing what the oh so great King Kageyama was allowing to happen to the slaves all around his kingdom. All of his embarrassment was replaced with hatred and anger for the king.

…Just to disappear again by one of Hinata's delightful smiles. 

**_END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologies for being late. 
> 
> This chapter took a lot out of me and I was trying to study too. (I'm gonna fail but who cares really...me I care) 
> 
> I literally couldn't keep my heart rate in check while writing this.

…Just to disappear again by one of Hinata's delightful smiles.

*

He was in such a good mood today. His happy ass couldn't help but smile every time Hinata turned to look at him in the bath. It was a privet, outdoor bath; Hinata probably saw it more as a pool, with the way he swam around and dived in the deep parts, his wings not helping when coming back up, and his butt showing from time to time in between his wet feathers, making Oikawa's heart squeeze. The smell from Hinata's wings was covered, or better yet, washed away by whatever medical abilities and ingredients the water coming straight from the depths of the earth itself had.

Those moments of pure beauty Hinata had, never failed at making Oikawa's heart skip one or a couple of beats. The muscles connecting to the wings were big and strong, probably able to carry a fully grown adult high-elf or at least 2 to 3 human adults; yet they were small enough to blend in the crowd if exposed in some way…yes, big pecks, but still a teenagers body. His thighs were big and well build too, what Oikawa supposed of being the result of landing on many different surfaces in many different speeds and situations. His arms weren't to be messed around with either, 2 powerful guns ready to slit anyone's throat with just a mere press on it. He wasn't buffed but well rounded, he either had good training, or a rough life that needed such abilities for everyday use. Oikawa couldn't help but stare…from the other side of the bath, simply leaning against the edge of it, just watching as Hinata got up, the water covering up just below his sacrum, making Oikawa unconsciously lick his lower lip and then biting on it, letting go when consciously noticing; and then he turned around…, Oikawa had seen it before but…it was a little different now; just the pubic hair was showing, not black or orange, but a heavy brown, not too light not too dark, just brown.

Oikawa's stare was okay until that moment, and Hinata was okay with it, but this was a little different. When Hinata entered the bath Oikawa looked grumpy and angry for some reason, so he wasn't really looking when Hinata toke his towel off and went in the bath; he _did_ look at him when he got close enough to say hello though.

Now it was different, he felt Oikawa's gaze lower on his body; lower that his face, his neck, his chest…his abdomen….It was right on his crotch, or at least, right above it. Hinata felt his cheeks slowly build up some kind of heat, he wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed, or afraid…If something were to happen….He wasn't sure if he felt that way for the taller man…he was glad that he was his master but…that…that wouldn't be his first time…being forced down and all…he didn't expect this one to have such thought about him, a Fukuro, a creature, and in the end…a slave, his slave. So he just stood there, waiting for whatever was running through the latter's mind to settle, and get on to whatever was to happen and be done with it. He didn't want to believe that Tooru-sama would do such a thing but…but something was running through his mind, and he wasn't sure what it was.

The other man's glanced a little higher, running through every section of his body, slowly, very slowly, as if his eyes didn't move; yet in what seemed like a mere second, their gazes were already linked. That moment, his master got up, and started to walk to his direction; an a slow enough pace to not disturb the water too much, but enough for small waves to appear on his knees as he moved towards the deeper parts where Hinata already was. His calm pride full on display, but Hinata didn't look at it as he was too focused on the hot piercing gaze that was locked with his own. His lips barley parting, as he lowered his head slightly, looking up at the now steady Oikawa that had a faint smirk on his face, not as sneaky as it was kind…and pure, he could even spot a small blush on the cheeks of the man.

"Hinata…"

He flinched at the words, but not in a bad way. It was a shiver one would get from the ultimate pleasure, but he of course wasn't there at the moment. He wanted to answer, and tell him he has no intentions of answering to such feelings but 1)he didn't want to sound like an idiot if it actually wasn't about that -although it really seemed like it-, 2)he had to note that saying anything would make him look down, to where _that_ thing was directed at, and 3)…he wasn't sure if he really _would_ regret doing such a thing…with this specific person…

The taller man brought his hands slowly to Hinata's face, accidently brushing above his left nipple, making his whole body flinch, and most noticeably his wings, as well as make another shiver run down his spine to reach a place he _really_ wanted to calm down at the moment, before it started to have visible sign of restlessness; the yet unbroken eye contact making things all the more intense.

The man then cupped Hinata's burning cheeks with both of his big hand's, closed his eyes and kissed him on the forehead before resting his own on the same place, opening his eyes again and saying:

"I will never let anything hurt you" staring down with his big eyes looking straight into his soul with all the sincerity in the world.

"…" Hinata felt there was more, and he was right.

"If harm dares to come your way, I'll defend and protect you with all I have. If you are to be hurt, it automatically means my death or capture. Although the latter is a very hard thing to do really…, You…" Oikawa hugged Hinata right then and there, his arms above the shoulders, hugging the his head only. Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I want you to trust me…and let your emotions out around me, like you did the other day, and before that too…when I see you being scared of me I get all worried and…I can't handle the thought of you being afraid of me" He squeezed. Hinata hugged back, with just as much passion and his heart a little calmer than Oikawa's crazy heartbeat.

"Tooru-sama…" they slowly broke the hug, half-way anyway.

"I… wasn't sure of your full intentions when you first comforted me…" Hinata looked to the right, as looking down wouldn't help him continue. "The second time too, the fact that you cared about my mental being didn't really set our lifelong companionship to stone" Hinata turned back to the serious looking Oikawa, surprised but keeping his composure. "But what you said just now…if you really mean it, then tell me…can I take it as the bound between the two of us, being one to that is never meant to break?" Hinata wasn't crying. He had a smile drawn all across his face, and he couldn't help but smile. He has cried so much already so…he just wanted to be cared for, wanted the whip to stop moving; he just wanted to stop going back and forth with masters that continue to die because he was so valuable, just wanted to stay in a safe place, find a reasonable master, that can hold off the rest and survive unlike the others did, as freedom was probably far away from him…and although he didn't know how strong Oikawa was, he felt great magic power and mana emit out of him every now and then, when he got the slightest of emotion, or that time he was in pain and crawling on the ground, it was so much he was afraid of it, he was indeed a powerhouse that could protect the both of them. He was Hinata's happiness on a plate, and like hell he was not going to eat it, he was going to devour the hell out of it.

"It is indeed one, that is never meant to break" Oikawa was smiling too, he couldn't help it; he didn't know the reason behind it but he was happy, Jubilant even. So he hugged the boy again, his left hand going below the boy's armpit, pressing it's head on top of his shoulder, while the other was behind Hinata's back around his waist, helping him reach higher, and get him on the tip of his toes.

Hinata hugged back above Oikawa's shoulders. "Hah…" He let out a sigh, a tired- no…exhausted sigh. He was happy,… naked in a bath hugging his master, but happy, in his own unique way.

Oikawa was the one to break the hug, he slowly walked towards the edge of the bath; Hinata didn't follow, but his eyes did, his wings jolting just enough to be noticed by Oikawa's eyes when he turned around. Hinata's eyes flickered just a bit, but the steam coming from the bath was too thick for Oikawa to notice that reaction too.

"I'll be waiting in the changing room, you come out in a bit, our time is limited, okay?" Oikawa said with a kind yet sly smile on his face.

Hinata picked up on it, it sounded too familiar to not notice; but he wanted to tease him so… "Yes, Tooru-sama…" He was being playful, a little chuckle could be heard in the end of the sentence.

Oikawa had turned around and toke his first step out of the bath by this point "I can see what you're doing" He turned around his head to face a semi-embarrassed Hinata, "Even without looking at you" His face was serious yet full of sneakiness and his brows slightly coming together. "Anyway, if I'm not in the changing room I'll probably just be in the bathroom, so just wait for me to come back" He took the other leg out of the pool-like bath and started to walk away.

"Okay" He giggled out and soaked himself back in the water.

*

Oikawa wasn't going to have it ease today. As soon as he was out of the room, or at hearing distance for that matter, he ran all the way to the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist and his face resembling a tomato. Bursting through the door -good thing no one was in at the moment- and splashed the cold water on his face as soon as his hands were filled with it; looking at the mirror and meeting his own red face, his cheeks full of the blood that was trying to cool down and his -almost fully- dilated pupils full of the lust he was trying to contain earlier. He felt the fabric of the towel brush against it as he tried to splash his face once more, making him flinch his head and look at the mirror again to see his surprised face, and then slowly taking his gaze lower down to meet his length half way ready to go. He scoffed, kinda disappointed at himself, but then again, giving him some slack as he was consciously aware of Hinata's beauty, handsomeness and the newly discovered asset of his, his sexual appeal that went beyond imagination.

He wasn't in his right mind at the moment, but kinda suspected that there was some collar busyness into this; even though he felt no magic coming from or going in it. Hinata was his slave, another species, and above all too important to be pared with another male; _'What if they found a female? What about Hinata's feelings? What if he wants to leave when he learns about it? What if they found out about them both? What if he just sees me as a superiors that will leave him? Or die like the rest probably did trying to keep him to themselves? What if he doesn't care at all? What about_ my _feelings? Was it the moment or something else? Well…I'm pretty sure it was the moment_ this _time…but what about the uneasiness I've been feeling ever since I first saw him? I'm not sure if I can put it in to words but there is something middling with this relationship of ours…' ._ His em…thing, was slowly calming down as anxiety started to build up. He didn't have time to thing about this now, nor did he have time to deal with his pent up body, it wasn't the right place either. Hinata was waiting, the lady at the counter too, he had to go back; He would be able to seal his frustration away for the time being, maybe.

He washed his face with cold water ones again and took another look down, he was calmer now, down there at least. Out the door and on his way to the changing room he bumped into someone, he didn’t know the guy, but the tall, white-haired person seemed to have known Oikawa, or at least have some kind of interest in him. He didn't speak but he did gesture for Oikawa to go about his day, as he walked with him until they were outside his changing room. He then presided to wait outside, creeping the shit out of Oikawa.

_'The hell?'_ He went inside the room and closed the door behind him. Hinata had _just_ put his pants on.

"Tooru-sama!" He went in for a hug before realizing that there was something wrong. "What is it?" He got worried, maybe anxious, panicked?. Well I mean, it was his first time exposing his wings in an area that had people around; yes, they were separated by a wooden wall but still, what if someone picked inside from above? "What happened?"

Oikawa flinched before going "Nothing serious…some guy saw me and is now waiting outside the door for some reason…" Oikawa went to grab a towel and started to dry the parts of the wings that Hinata couldn't do alone.

"Emm…" Hinata was of course weirded out by this. Not moving away though.

"Oh!! Sorry!…I used to do this to the injured birds after I took them in…!!" Oikawa blurted out.

"No no it’s fine! Thanks!" Hinata smiled. "More importantly…" His smile going away in a normal manner.

"Mn?" Oikawa continued to brush the base as Hinata sat down.

"What about that guy? How does he look like? Is he tall? because he sounded heavy…" Hinata looked forward and put his hands and elbows to his thighs, supporting his head with his left hand.

"Oh that. He was tall, big build too, he had white hair and didn't talk at all…he was weird…" Oikawa changed a lot of expressions that Hinata didn't get to see while saying this.

"That…there is a chance I know him…" Hinata put his thump below his chin and the his index finger crossing from one side to another above in a skeptical pose.

"YOU WHAT?? I- wha- I can't seem to form words correctly…." Oikawa was too stunned for this. "So…how exactly do you know that guy?"

"Not much really…I've heard he was a big help to the likes of me, but I never got the chance to meet him myself…it might not be him though, like I said before…"

"…Do you…" Oikawa didn't get to finish his question as Hinata had quickly turned around to face him.

"No! I am not going to leave! I don't want to…unless you want to get rid of me, I'm not leaving your side, my lord" Hinata said with truth and honesty written all over his face and eyes. But the longing for home is a feeling that no one can deny on having when away from it; and Oikawa knew that well, he too missed his hometown, his parents, his mother, his father,…his sister….

"Thanks for reminding me, even though we had that conversation a minute ago…" Oikawa smiled and caressed Hinata's cheek before realizing how red Hinata was and withdrawing it immediately.

"So…are we leaving? The guy is still there but that doesn't mean he'll try to stop us from leaving right? He can't really do that, that will cause a commotion" Hinata stated, he had a point, and it was getting late, they were both hungry too.

"You're right. Let's go then" Oikawa started to put on his clothes. Hinata turned around and continued to dress himself as well; by the time Oikawa had put his shoes on, Hinata had his robe on him and was ready to leave, the man was still there, they both knew it but stepped outside anyway. The person didn't jolt at the strong but quiet slam of the door to the end, making Oikawa all the more weirded out. The man did however, point at Hinata with wide eyes and opened his mouth, only to close it again. Oikawa turned to look at Hinata only after getting in front him in a defensive position . "Hinata?..." Hinata was slightly surprised too, looking back at the man pointing at him.

"Aone-san?" 

**_END OF CHAPTER TWELVE_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the wing's on Hinata's back were to be properly removed with surgery, he would most likely look like you regular human with scars on his back and feathers growing out of his sideburns. Just like any other winged person.

**Author's Note:**

> again its my first ever work and English is not my mother language
> 
> so I want to apologies for any grammatic or of the such errors..
> 
> I'll make more of this, I'll be here until I finish it. At least I want and hope so. 
> 
> Anyways hope ya'll survive the quarantine!!<3
> 
> (edit: currently trying to improve my writing, updates every 2 days)


End file.
